


Свидетельство во льдах

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), leqslant



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [11]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalyptic Log, Cannibalism, Don’t copy to another site, Eldritch Abominations, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Purple Prose, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: иногда экономические решения — не самые лучшие из решений
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Свидетельство во льдах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Statement in the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620340) by [ozymegdias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozymegdias/pseuds/ozymegdias). 



Мне кажется удивительным, что я вообще пишу эти слова. Крайне маловероятно, чтобы мои торопливые каракули неким обыкновенным способом попались на глаза кому-нибудь из смертных. Точно так же я сомневаюсь, что свидетельство моё послужит помощью для тебя, злополучный исследователь, если ты вскроешь ледяную гробницу, которую, должно быть, представляет из себя моя могила.

Скорее всего, ты уже смутно осознаёшь — ах, как поздно я догадался, что кроме смутного осознания, ничего и нет! — неизъяснимый ужас, пошатнувший основы бытия нашего вида и превративший человечество в толпу душевнобольных, покрытых собственной запёкшейся кровью. Однако ты, и только ты, вправе знать, что разбудило этот ужас.

Знай же, читатель: это был я.

Я, опьянённый высокомерием древних народов и действующий из самых лучших побуждений, я, глупец, пробудивший тех, которые лишают человечество разума en masse и которые однажды положат конец всему настоящему и будущему. Подобно многим и многим до меня, я верил, что смогу удержать их, смогу ограничить их в действиях при помощи приказов и пожеланий. Оглядываясь назад, можно понять, насколько я был безрассуден в своей вере, однако самое глубокое помешательство охватывает человека тогда, когда он начинает считать себя единственным образцом здравомыслия в охваченном безумием мире. Тогда я был иным, сильным и хорошо сложенным, и пользовался неплохой репутацией среди товарищей (ах, если бы я знал, что стоило считать их товарищами! если бы я не ставил себя выше них!), а также всеми удобствами и благами, какие только можно пожелать.

Я имел славу умнейшего человека в мире, в каковую и сам вполне верил. Я видел, как мировые лидеры готовят большую, разрушительную войну, и я уверился, что должен стать тем, кто предотвратит её. Передо мной рассыпались возможности, одна другой неудовлетворительнее, пока я не вспомнил о томике, который приобрёл во время своих юношеских странствий.

«Некрономикон» безумного араба десятилетиями томился в моей библиотеке среди других фолиантов, более скучных и безобидных. Страницы, покрытые жуткими надписями, истончились с годами, и вот наконец пришло его время. Я верил, что единственный возможный путь — это предъявить людям ужас более страшный, чем созданный ими самими, общего врага, который бы сплотил человечество.

Своё драгоценное сумасшествие я хранил при себе. Другие видели мои приготовления, но не догадывались об истинных их целях. Жилище я обустроил в антарктических пустошах, довольно близко от затонувшего Р’льеха, но в то же время в относительной безопасности (так мне казалось тогда). Я нанял исследователей, искушённых в тайных премудростях, и тех, в чьих родословных прослеживалось загадочное вырождение и связь с вещами, недоступными и непонятными смертному человеку. Я отравил тех, кто сдерживал своим присутствием существо, которое мы знали как доктора Джона Остермана и которое с тех пор, вероятно, стало неотличимо от Великих Древних. Когда ассистент Блейк раскрыл мой замысел, я вынужден был убить его. Оглядываясь назад, я вижу, что действовал подобно безумцу, но тогда мои поступки имели смысл, ясный, отчётливый смысл!

Последние люди, способные меня остановить, явились через тридцать пять минут после того, как Великий Ктулху сошёл на город Нью-Йорк, убил всех, кто видел, как он восставал из чёрных мерцающих глубин гавани, и сигналами своими помутил рассудок несчастных по всему миру. Я верил, исступленно, отчаянно верил, что эта единичная катастрофа — последнее мрачное и скорбное событие на нашем веку. Надеясь на мощь своего интеллекта, я не смог остановиться и признать правду: на самом деле и я, и мы все не значим ничего для Великих Древних. Мы не более чем бактерии, соринки в глазу Древних, и они не задумываясь уничтожат нас.

В шуме ветра, что гуляет по развалинам, некогда бывшим моим дворцом, я различаю скрежет. Может быть, его эмиссары наконец пришли за мной. Я жду их с распростёртыми объятиями и с умоляющим взором. Смерть подстерегала меня в тёмных уголках уже почти месяц или два, или, наверное, год? Не могу сказать. Мне пришлось урезать рацион и даже расчленить и пожрать гниющую плоть своих помощников — я убил их в час, когда приговорил планету к ужасу намного, намного большему, чем тот, от которого её спас.

Да, что-то приближается сюда. У меня осталось очень мало времени, я знаю.

Тебе, читатель: если ты найдёшь эти записи, возрадуйся, ибо Великие Древние прекратили наступление и тем самым подарили миру ещё один день. Их невозможно остановить, однако если им наскучит, утопия, которую я чаял создать, способна наконец расцвести. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты знал и понял, что я был глупцом, глупцом, который думал, что может спа

**Author's Note:**

> Это было написано в 2009 году по заявке Sermocinare (он здесь тоже есть) на Watchmen kinkmeme. Фик всё ещё дорог моему сердцу, потому что сочетает в себе мой любимый фандом, одно из моих любимых писательских развлечений (лавкрафтианский пастиш) и суперпопулярную тему «ужасные вещи случаются с Адрианом Вейдтом». На сегодня я всё ещё не знаю, это АУ 1920-х годов, или же это канон и Вейдт просто так выражается. Возможно, дело в регулярном воздействии сверхъестественных тварей.


End file.
